


Imagine Sherlock rejecting an interesting case because the client is rude towards you

by Writingcanbefun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcanbefun/pseuds/Writingcanbefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and reader take on an intriguing case where they uncover an essential piece of evidence but Sherlock forgets about the case after the client becomes hostile towards reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Sherlock rejecting an interesting case because the client is rude towards you

A foot tapped off of the oak flooring consecutively in rising annoyance, long,slender fingers drummed across the detailed fabric of the armchair and shining, green eyes darted back and forward in search of movement. Sherlock grew more and more impatient at each dragging second as a frustrated sigh escaped his mouth.“Ugh, how long more must we wait for this pretentious simpleton?!” (y/n) rolled her eyes at Sherlock’s agitated attitude,he wasn’t the only one bored and waiting.

Sherlock behaved like this most of the time with restless behaviour and snarky comments, (y/n) had got used to it and sometimes it was even funny but other times it was just so irritating and frustrating. (y/n) was a highly qualified blood analyst who was introduced to Sherlock through Molly on one of his earlier cases. (y/n) and Sherlock clashed a bit at the beginning over Sherlock’s ignorance and blatant sense of superiority but both perspectives have been somewhat diminished since. (y/n) did actually enjoy Sherlock’s company most of the time and he felt the same, describing her as “bearable” even though it was obvious he felt much more than that especially since she had kinda become his bodyguard. (y/n) wasn’t really his bodyguard or wasn’t suppose to be but her remarkable skills in kick boxing proved useful on numerous occasions when she saved his skinny ass, so sometimes they joked (y/n) was like his bodyguard.

(y/n) only started partnering up with Sherlock recently when she aided him on a complex case about a month ago where her work unraveled the killer to numerous victims. Exceptional knowledge and understanding of psychology was nowhere near (y/n)’s grasp, she was no genius like Sherlock but she did possess the ability of reading people’s emotion. Sherlock could easily comprehend body language, gestures and stories behind possessions but he wasn’t as skilled at understanding human emotion. (y/n) could relate to people and empathise which helped cases on rare occasion. She absolutely loved her job, probably too much considering her line of work but she couldn’t help it, it kept her going

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The moving hand of the clock penetrated the silence engulfing the empty room. Sherlock and (y/n) sat on comfortable,expensive black leather armchairs, matching the ones across the room with a deep mahogany coffee table interrupting the space in between. Various pictures hung from the cream walls with illustrations of older men and beautiful scenery which shadowed parts of the oak flooring. The birch door finally opened, revealing a tall woman with a pale complexion, contrasting against her dark hair, cascading around her shoulders and aqua eyes which instantly locked on (y/n)’s with intensity and an aura of business. Her high heels clicked and clinked as they hit the wooden floorboards, her navy pencil skirt confining her movement with a white blouse lightly tucked into the tight skirt.(y/n) and Sherlock both stood to greet their late guest.

“Mr. Holmes and eer, you are?” She questioned in a monotonous tone with a cold glare, protruding, beady eyes glancing up and down, judging.

(y/n) shifted with the growing discomfort she felt as she was rudely examined.“Mrs. (l/n),” (y/n) replied in a tight voice.

“And what are you doing here?”

“She is my associate,” Sherlock commented, clearly exasperated.

“I thought that was John Watson.”

Sherlock sighed in displeasure, eyes rolling in gall, his voice slightly rising “I have more than one associate which is none of your business anyway especially considering how long you kept us waiting.” Her head pushed back in shock and disgust at his tone with her crimson lips parting in disbelief. She shook her head, remembering what she was paid for and finally introduced herself.

"I'm Stacey and if you'll just follow me please," She spat out, her voice becoming grating. A smirk spread across Sherlock's face and his eyes darted to the side, glancing at (y/n) with amusement at Stacey's attitude. She led them up two sets of stairs with the sound of her clanking high heels and their light footsteps surrounding them. They arrived at an empty office lined with identical desks and swivel chairs with nothing separating them. The off-white carpet quietened her movements and she began to speak again. "Unfortunately, my boss cannot be of assistance today, so I will be aiding you today" Sherlock muttered a sarcastic comment under his breath"Here, like explained in the email is where somebody managed to break in, despite our high security protocols and rob most of our advanced wares, during the day, unnoticed and here is where the three murdered employees sat," She pointed in the direction of three different desks.

“Hmm,”was Sherlock’s only response as his nimble fingers drummed across his bottom lip. He began to move around, inspecting the desks where the dead employees sat, muttering conclusions to himself. (y/n) searched the area for any minuscule drop of precious blood, that could reveal any evidence. It was half an hour before (y/n) found anything, although Sherlock had found plenty and had many speculations. There was a single drop of blood on the carpet near one of the victims desk which suggested the person had been injected with a needle, explaining the little blood loss. (y/n) carefully transferred the blood sample to an evidence container.

“Sherlock, over here!” (y/n) beckoned, motioning Sherlock to come over. He eventually did with a huff, believing there wasn’t much else to be found. “This suggests the victims were first injected with some sort of substance that either deteriorated their condition so they were easy to strike down or simply killed them but later they were just hit to cover it up.”

Sherlock and (y/n) had already been to the murder scene where three bodies lay dead, covered in blood which (y/n) identified as a blow to the head from the behind with a tire iron, from the angle of the wound and the blood splatter on the nearby walls. There was no other clues left on the bodies, just where they worked. Molly had called from the morgue and confirmed (y/n)’s theory but no toxins where found in their bodies.

“How can we tell that it simply wasn’t just from a cut on his arm or he just pricked himself with a paper clip, have you checked the surrounding items?”

“Of course I have, I’m not an idiot!,” (y/n) scolded his condensing remarks “There was no fresh injuries found on any of the bodies except for the head blows obviously, and it makes sense because he would have noticed the pressure in his neck, most likely causing him to sit forward, resulting in this drop of blood hitting the floor.”

“Nicely done (y/n), learning from the best I see. I would have figured it out much quicker though if I was searching this part,” (y/n) punched his arm “There was no need for that, I was just telling the truth,” Sherlock responded only to be punched again to his discomfort.

“This is a serious matter, not something to be joking about,” Stacey demanded, her arms folding in clear infuriation.

“We are working and we’ve discovered far more in 30 minutes than anyone else you’ve already called in has,” Sherlock stated.

“Well you and your annoying friend can hurry up and solve this case like we hired you and John Watson to do,” She emphasised John’s name “We specifically discussed hiring you and John for this case, not her,” She snapped.

(y/n) did not need this right now, her confidence in her own abilities was already dangerously low like how she felt about everything else at the moment. This job was the only thing that kept her going, she knew she probably enjoyed it too much, considering what it involved which often became a topic she got teased about by family and “friends” that she couldn’t seem to part from. Depression hung over (y/n) like a persistent fog that immersed everything around it, effecting everything's efficiency and making things far more difficult then necessary. She had spouts of it her whole life but this was the worse she had endured. It clung to her being for months and months especially after her best friend’s death. It was unexpected, a car crash. (y/n) was struggling before it happened but it was manageable, then it became unbearable, encumbering, making every little thing a strain and severe effort. The worst thing was pretending she was fine despite breaking into crying spells on a regular basis and hating everything she once loved. She missed her friend Marie dearly but she had to accept she was gone. Working with Sherlock helped take her mind off things just for a while and he didn’t act like everyone else, constantly trying to discuss how she was feeling or Marie’s death. However, she wouldn’t mind talking about it with Sherlock as she trusted him and deep down she was positive he wasn’t as cold as he acted.

“Well John was busy and (y/n) is just as skilled, if not better at the job and without her here today I would have never discovered this piece of evidence and John would not have either,” Sherlock’s voice raised in swelling anger “I highly doubt someone of your calibre could aid in any way especially because an idiot like you cannot distinguish evident brilliance standing right before your boring eyes, you moron!” Sherlock stepped closer towards Stacey with his hands flying wild trying to establish a point “The opened button on the bottom of your blouse, your reddening knees,messy hair and disheveled skirt highlight your worth to this business, you are nothing but a paid fantasy, hired to look at and spark an affair!”Sherlock yelled “How dare you insult someone and sneer upon such a talented human being while you judge from your undeserving, high position and you can inform your cheating boss we will not be aiding in this case!” Sherlock grabbed (y/n)’s hand and dragged her out of the building.

Sherlock and (y/n) sat in palpable tension in the ride home, neither dared talk or mention what had just happen. (y/n)’s head spun with uncertainty at what just happened, she was staggered by Sherlock’s response and didn’t know how to feel. The cab stopped outside 221 Baker Street and he paid the charge. They both entered the apartment which was empty and little note was left from Mrs. Hudson, gone out to the shops.

“Thank you for earlier Sherlock, I really appreciate it”

“She was completely out of line even from the start, her whole attitude was annoying me,” He sat down on his favourite armchair, legs crossed, arms sprawled across the armrests.”Are,are you,okay?” He muttered,his eyes staring at the floor.

“I’m fine,” (y/n) lied with despair stabbing at her soul,worries forming in her head and her thumping heart wretched.

“I know you’re lying, (y/n), you haven’t been fine for awhile now, I just never mustered up the courage to ask. Anyone could see it in you eyes or from your inclination.”

“I’m honestly fine,”Her voice trembled “I’m just trying to get back to how things use to be, before you know...”

“I-I like you (y/n) and,” He sucked in a sharp breath, keeping his emerald eyes glued to the floor“I-I do care about you and I hate seeing you like this despite the way I act. If there’s anything I can do, you can always tell me,” his eyes lifted from the floorboards and faced hers. Rosy cheeks stained with fresh tears as they rolled from her glimmering eyes, no longer able to keep it all in, her harsh sobs broke the silence and Sherlock slowly approached where she sat. His slender arms wrapped around her shaking body awkwardly as her face turned into his chest, soaking his white shirt. Eventually, he relaxed into her and cuddled her close as she began to become quieter.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, it’s just been bottled in for so long.”

“Don’t apologise, I should have done this sooner,” He leaned in hesitantly, still holding her close and gently kissed her, she kissed him back and gripped onto his shoulders for support. They stayed like that for awhile until they both ran out of breath. (y/n) felt guilty that Sherlock abandoned an important case with three dead victims where they could easily uncover the perpetrator but she was glad how today turned out in the end. She still felt withdrawn but feeling just that bit better gave her hope.


End file.
